The Kids of Battle: Tails of a Rat(reprise)
by The Potal
Summary: Karia now knows the truth. Who her father is. But, lets change that, shouldn't we? Splinter is no longer her father. Nor the turtles. But how could he? He's just sixteen! Heasea is back and is detrimed not to settle for less. Can the guys get Splinter back? Or are they just stuck with a small sixteen year old that needs a hair cut badly?
1. Jake-Long is a Benson

Chapter 1: Jack-Long, Abigail Adams, and A Child Splinter?

Kari slammed her fist into me as hard as she could. "Ow!" I yelped, pulling away. "Ow!" She yelped, also pulling away. "Hah! I win!" I yelled. "What?! You said ow first!" "Yea? You pulled away on your own turn! Doesn't that mean forfeit?"

Casey Jones rolled his eyes. "Seriously guys? Don't you remember your dad saying no fighting nor dueling nor training in less for self-defense?" he asked. "Since when did you behave?" "Good point. But still…" "Oh, please! Besides, this isn't fighting, this is a game!" That last part was true. Slamming punch. A game where two slam fists into each others and who ever says ow first loses. A painful game but yet a game. "Hey Miwa Loser." That voice was all but too familiar. We turned to face her, although we already know who it was. Emily Muterzislm . I could already hear Miwa/Kari snarling. Zeke, Kari's boyfriend, and Casey Jones took several baby steps back. These two girls were known to get violent.

I placed a hand on Miwa's shoulder like Master Splinter would do Ralph. "Calm down Kari. Last time you two fought, she gave you a black eye and you were almost expelled." That seemed to calm Miwa down a little. She took a deep breath. "Yes, let's all take in a deep breath and meditate over what April O'Stupid Face has to say." (Miwa had to hold me down now.) "And while we're at it, why don't we inform me, Emily Muterzislm (the best girl, and most popular girl in school) why your _stupid _father can't come this time." (Okay, now back at holding Miwa.) "Here's an idea Emily. Why don't you and your father go take a _very _long walk off on a _very _short pier?" Zeke asked. Emily would have strangled Zeke if Mr. Plum hadn't appeared just then. Mr. Plum was our ageing science teacher. I may have said ageing, but he didn't look it. In fact, most girls in my grade had a crush on him. Two years ago, was his 60th birthday. I don't, that's to me, just gross. "No, everything is fine. Just fine, Mr. Plum," Emily said. "_ Yea, right," _I thought, rolling my eyes , looking away from Mr. Plum.

* * *

><p>Heasea was a witch. An evil one, you might add. But, evil always,<em> aways <em>has a friend. Heasea walked up the hill towards the old abondoned falling apart castle. After scaring the grave diggers(literally) getting her was a snitch. A black haired beauty stood waiting for her. She had to be as old as April O'Nelle. As Heasea got nearer and nearer, she de-aged. Her hair got bouncer and fluffer, her eyes became sharper, and she got , well, shorter. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes. Abigal Adams." Abigal Adams wasn't the first lady. She was just name after her. "I got a problem." "Then you need me for an answer?" Heasea smiled. "It's great to have you back Jennfiere Plum."

* * *

><p>Oden(my old study buddy) gasped. "What?"I said turning, expecting a muntant or at least <em>something. "Look!"<em> She pointed to the most gorges boy I've ever seen. With a cowboy hat, pants, boots, dark brown shaggy hair, and dark sharp blue eyes, the boy was handsome as country could get. "Oh, that's Jake Benson. My Dad's best friend's nefew," Miwa said. Jake turned and walked towards us, fighting the crowd. "Howdy, yeh!" He laughted. He took off his hat and bowed at the sight of Miwa. "Name's Jake. Jake Long." "Long?" "Yea. My Mom's divorced and remarried. I go by Long now. And," he said, shifting the attention back at Miwa. "You must be the beautiful one- of- a- kind Miwa." Putting an arm around her, he said," You know, my dad always says that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. My Uncle Benson has described your father so greatly, that you must be the best girl in the whole world." The new couple walked off. I could feel the heat raditating off of Zeke. That was_ his _girlfriend. I could read the headlines of his mind now:

**How dare he?**

** He is going dooooowwwwnnnnnn!**

But Zeke just sighed.


	2. THE BOOK!

**Mickey: Go! GO!**

** Me: What are you doing?**

** Mickey: They're wresting! Now be quiet.**

** Me*sighing imaptiantly* I guess you wouldn't find out what happens.**

** Mickey: *groans* Fine.**

* * *

><p>Jake-Long laughed. "Really? Your father did that on your fouth birthday?" I laughed, more nervously than I meant to. "Yes." I had, of course, lied. But I wanted to make an impression on my father's best friend's newfe. We were eating in a restaurant in the mall. Jake-Long smiled at me. Suddenly April walked by. "April?" I asked. April turned. "Hey." She seemed nervous. "What are you doing here?" "I'm, you know, shopping for the, um, well, the thing you asked me to!" "I don't think I asked you for anything." "Yea you did. The book." "The book?" "The one." "Okay, since when books became a sin?" Jake-Long asked. April laughed. She leaned towards me. "<em>THE BOOK. Seriously, did you forget?" <em>I nodded.

**Night( 8:47 sec 47, half sec 1{if you want to get serious.})**

I waved the smell of vomit and rotting eggs away. It didn't help that it was the smell was coming off a sickening boiling tub of yellow stuff. "Sooooo, that book." "Yes." "By the way, you do know that you have to deal with Splinter evently, right?" "Yes." My Father didn't like me going out after school in less I told him. Personally. I knew it was only to protect me from Shredder, but it got, well, annoying. The book was , in fact, Heasea's. Since she was dead, the local mall thrift shop was selling her stuff for 99% off. Her oldest spell book had something we wanted. "Now, remember, this only works for-" "A day, I know, I know," I said, rolling my eyes. "But what about my brothers?" April held up the book. The title of the page was: A turtle-human for a day.

* * *

><p>My Father was busy. He was practicing. But this was better than a lesson. Way better. "Father?" Splinter turned. I held out the potion. It still had the faint scent of vomitt after six doses of good smelling stuff added. "Yes?" "I made this. I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Splinter took the drink relutuly. After all, I wasn't known for cooking. He drunk it. With an unexpected cry of pain, Splinter fell to the ground. I rushed to his side. "W-what w-was i-i-n that?" "April made me do it!" Suddenly, my Father lost his tail. Soon, he was human! April and the turtles rushed in just as I was helping my <em>human again <em>father. "Now,remember, this only lasts a day," April told Splinter and my brothers. I hated to admit it, but they had turned out, well, cute. Donnie had blonde hair, Ralph's was red, Leo's was black with a blue highlight, and Mickey, well, he was 12. Mickey looked at us all. "This is _not _funny!"


	3. The Kid of Yourself

It was Saturday. Two days since my father had become human "again". Two days since the two new girls had arrive: Abigal Adams and Jennyfier. Time for basketball!

"Mickey! Oh I swear, I'm gonna tare you apart if you don't leave my comic books alone! " Ralph yelled. "Ahhhhh!" Father sighed. This was _not gonna be easy. _

Two on two. 2 secs left till half courter . Zeke shot. We all watched, breathless, as the buzzer buzzed. The ball went in! The crowd cheered. Zeke walked up to the stands to see us. "Great job making the basketball go in the, um, basket?" Father asked. "The net." I rolled my eyes with playfulness. Two days and he still didn't understand. "I'll be right back," Zeke said after we all pated him on the back in the stands. April nodded and continued to watch Abigal and Jennyfier. Something was off about them two. "Man, this is alsome!" Mickey yelled. "But, Miwa I thought you said you play," Father whispered into my ear. "When someone gets ." Father nodded. I sighed. _Hopefully, no one got the great idea to get badly hurt._

* * *

><p>"Hey Zeke!" Scooterbill said as I walked by. "Hey!" "Nice game!" "Yea!" Scooterbill was one of my older pals. He was in the same grade{ and class for that matter} but I had known him a lot longer than April nor Miwa. I was walking towards the boy's restroom when suddenly something grabbed me and pulled me into the girl's! "Hello," Abigal Adams, no longer wearing her diguse. I gulped.<p>

* * *

><p>Zeke came back right as Jennyfier got to make a free throw. The boy's game was now over. "What took you so long?" Ralph asked. "Popcorn stand too long." I looked at April. Thankfully, she had the same confused exprisson on her face. Zeke was not known to give up on a basketball game nor{ eat popcorn in that matter}. We all rose and shouted as the buzzer buzzed yet again with Jennyfier making the same shot like Zeke. That's when it happened. My father started to shrink. Nearby watchers turned their attention onto him. His black hair got shaggyer and his face got younger. Way younger. Now he looked like a sixteen-year-old boy with rather long shaggy black hair, blue eyes, and clothes ten thousand times too big for him. Everyone around him and us stared or gaped. Splinter turned to them. "What?" Leo stood up. "Well folks, I hope you liked your little half courter magic trick." Yanking Splinter he wispered," Let's get out of here!" I nodded in agreement.<p>

"What is going on?! Where am I?!" mini Father asked as we pulled him out of the gym. "Don't you remember us?" Donnie asked. Splinter forced Leo to stop, and then he turned and got a good look at us all. "Nope." April and I looked at each other nervously. Zeke, however, seemed pleased. He then got mad at something in the distance. "It's them!" he said to Leo and Ralph, pointing at Abigal and Jennyfier. "The more I stare at them, the more I see Heasea!" "Heasea?! But she's dead!" "Om, duh, she's a witch stupid! What am I supposed to do spell it out to you?!" "Zeke?" April asked. "You're really not acting like yourself."

* * *

><p>Uncle. I couldn't believe it. That had to be the lamest lie I had ever heard. Yet, Splinter bought it. We decided, thanks to Zeke's help, not to tell him the truth. After all, this might be the past him. We could destroy history!<p>

So here's the lie: Hamoto's parents sent him away to his _uncle_ Benson to keep him safe from the Feeto clan. We all wanted to kill Mickey for suggesting that in front of him, so we couldn't change it.


	4. The Rat of 15 years tale Part 1

**Author's note: I hope you guys like this! This and the next chapter will mainly be fluff. Fun, emountail stuff. (Casey Jones in this chapter. He already knows about the turtles, I just didn't want to use him yet then.) **

** Splinter's POV**

I sat down, ready to read the newspaper, when Micky and Casey Jones walked in. "Hey, Hamoto, you want to go rollar-skating with us? They got milk shakes!" Casey said. "Sure," I said, not knowing what the heck a milk shake was.

"Um, guys are you sure this is such a good idea?" I asked. "Oh, stop being a scaredy-cat," Casey said. Mickey had happen to get the _great _idea to skateboard there. And we were gonna start by going down a rap.

* * *

><p>The rollar rink was cool. Kids of all ages rollar-skated, eat milk shakes, or played video games. A girl walked up to us. "Hey Casey." Casey looked up from his rollar-skates to grimace at the girl. "Emily Muterzislm." "I'm guessing you two know each other," I said, feeling the tenson growing. "Oh hi. I haven't seen you before. Is he your cousin Casey?" "Um, no." "Name's Hamoto Yoshio." I held out a hand. "Come on! Let's go hang out with the cool kids." "Ahh!" I yelped in surprise as she pulled me along.<p>

"So your dad is the monster hunter?" "Yea. He's caught almost every monster he went after except the Rat of 15 years." "The Rat of 15 years?" We were all having milk shakes. Emily was sitting by me, and Mickey and Casey sat in the row behind us, eye balling Emily like she was some evil monster.

" Let me tell you the story of the Rat of 15 years..."

As soon as she finished her tale, my head started to burn. Images of me being the rat she had described and four baby turtles suddenly filled my brain.

* * *

><p>Zeke's POV<p>

"You'll never get away with this!" I yelled as I struggled to get loose. Heasea and Abigal laughed.


End file.
